Learning to Live
by Tori of Lorien
Summary: After having a near fatal accident in the small town of Aroughs, Murtagh has a chance encounter with fate. Can a blind young outcast show him what it means to live while he shows her the world through his eyes?
1. The Lighthouse

**Learning to Live**

**Summary**: After having a near-fatal accident in the small town of Aroughs, Murtagh has a chance encounter with fate. Can a blind, young outcast show him what it means to live while he shows her the world through his eyes?

**Disclaimer**: Anyone who has read my stories before should know that I am not Christopher Paolini, though I have been called Mrs. Paolini (and Mrs. Hedlund for some odd reason lately…). Oh, well! I still don't own anything from him!

**A/N**: Hey, everyone. Some of you (if not all) are probably wondering where Morzan's Legacy is. Well, don't worry. That will be on soon! I'm doing another transition story to help me out, but I really like this idea so I'm making it more than one chapter long. Oh, and for reference, Aroughs is a real place in Alagaesia. I looked it up on the map in the Eldest book. Hope you enjoy!

Ch. 1: The Lighthouse

Murtagh looked down the hill at the small town of Aroughs, watching as the people hurried through the streets to take care of what they needed to do. A large, ancient-looking lighthouse stood at the very edge of the town on a small hill, the waves of the sea crashing up against it. He found himself feeling mildly surprised that it hadn't already collapsed into the sea. It didn't look very sturdy.

He heard a light footstep behind him, and the Rider looked into the forest that they had just come out of. A small group of soldiers from the Empire had accompanied him on this errand that Galbatorix had assigned him to. They were supposed to get supplies for the army, like extra armor and weapons, in case the Varden should attack again. Murtagh turned completely to face them. "Tie up your horsed to one of the trees." he commanded. "Thorn will watch over them."

"Yes, Master Murtagh." the soldiers said, securely tying the reins to the nearest tree before heading down the hill toward the town. The Rider inwardly cringed as they walked past him. They had called him that too many times for one day…

A deep feeling of anger radiated from behind him, and Murtagh looked up at his dragon. _Watch the horses?!_ Thorn demanded. _Murtagh, you can't expect me to stay behind to watch the animals! I need to keep an eye on you since danger normally finds its way to you! _

Murtagh laughed. _Thorn, you're the best horse-watcher that ever lived! No one would dare try to steal them from you!_ he exclaimed, running his hand along the red dragon's scaled neck reassuringly. _Besides, I can easily contact you if danger's around, and you can come immediately. But it's only a simple errand. What could happen? _

Thorn growled softly as he watched his Rider walk toward the town. He had the horrible feeling that something would happen while Murtagh was in Aroughs… and he would somehow be involved. But it could have been his anxious mind…

Then, Thorn looked up at the gray sky as the wind slowed down and then picked up again as it changed direction. Near him, the horses grew restless and they whinnied nervously. The red dragon's eyes narrowed when he knew what his senses were telling him. A storm was coming.

Xxxxxxxxxx 

Murtagh walked down the crowded street, his dark eyes searching for the armory. Galbatorix had assigned him to pick up his powerful new sword that he had placed an order for a week ago, and he would trust no one else for this job. The Rider sighed. He hated working for Galbatorix, but unless the king died, he didn't see how he could be free from his control anytime soon…

As he continued to walk, Murtagh noticed that everyone was staring at him as if they were either afraid of him or angry at him. Some quickly moved out of his way when they saw they were in his path while others looked like they could throw whatever they were holding at him. The Rider knew that he couldn't really blame them for their harsh feelings. He had gotten a reputation since he began working for Galbatorix… a bad reputation…

Suddenly, he stopped when someone ran into him from behind. Murtagh angrily turned to face whoever it was, but he stopped in confusion when he saw a girl about seven years of age sitting on the ground at his feet. She slowly raised her head, and the Rider inwardly flinched when he saw her glazed over eyes. Instantly, he knew that she was blind.

"I'm sorry." Murtagh muttered, quickly regaining himself. "May I help you up?"

The girl thought about his words for a moment, then nodded. "I'm sorry for running into you."she replied as she extended her small hand out. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going…"

Murtagh reached his own hand out and gently took hers. "That's all righ-!" he began, but was cut off when he felt something probing at his mind. The feeling started when their hands touched, and now all of his memories were swirling, almost as if they were being read…

Quickly trying to ignore the feeling, the Rider pulled the young girl to her feet and let go of her hand. As soon as they let go, his mind returned to normal. The girl was looking up into his eyes with her unseeing ones, and Murtagh realized that she knew he was a Rider. She knew who he was… 

"Thank you."the girl said, looking away. Then, without saying another word, she walked past him and disappeared into the crowd. Murtagh looked after her, wondering who the young girl was… 

"Don't mind her, Rider."a gravelly voice warned from behind him. "She's an outcast in this town."

Murtagh turned to look behind him, and he saw an elderly man looking back at him. His wrinkled hand was holding tightly onto a wooden cane as he limped closer, and his long white hair flowed smoothly down past his shoulders, covering his right eye. "Why is she an outcast?" he asked. "The only thing that I could see that people could discriminate against is that she's blind."

The old man laughed at his words. "If that were the case, lad," he muttered, brushing his hair aside, "I'd be an outcast too."

Murtagh gasped when he saw that the eye that had been covered up was glazed over and unseeing while the other was a light blue and could see the world. The man then moved his hair back so that it was covering his blind eye. "Now, before I tell you the story of the little lass, tell me your name, Rider, so that we can be on friendly terms."he said. "My name is Dera."

"Murtagh."the Rider replied, unsure if he could trust this man. Still, his curiosity about this young girl was strong…

Dera sighed as he situated himself in a more comfortable position. "Her name is Anastasia."he explained. "She has been blind all her life since she was born that way. The lass grew up with loving parents and an older brother to idolize, so she was raised right. Her family was very close.

"But then, about a year ago, we had a terrible storm. It was just as bad as the one we're about to have today." The old man paused as Murtagh looked up at the sky. Black, threatening thunderclouds were rolling in.

"Anyway, her parents and brother were heading to another town by boat when the storm hit. Anastasia was left behind since they weren't going to be gone long. Each day, against her caretaker's wishes, she would wait in the lighthouse for her family to return." Dera continued. "The lighthouse is very special to her.

"The storm was terrible. The waves were very rough and high, and rain was pelting from the sky. Still, Anastasia waited for her parents and brother to return. She refused to believe that anything happened to them, even though no one could survive a storm in waters like that. She continued to wait, but no one came.

"Ever since then, she has been unruly and a troublemaker. No one has been able to control her, not even her caretaker, and that is why she is an outcast. She is untamable and wild, and everyone shuns her because of her behavior."

"And no one knows what happened to her family?" Murtagh asked.

"Not for sure, no." Dera answered quietly. "Most think that they died in the rough waters of the sea that day. But others have a glimmer of belief that they could have made it to land before the worst of the storm hit, and that they are still alive and waiting to return." The elderly man sighed as he paused for a moment. His clear blue eye left the Rider and traveled over to the old lighthouse. "The poor lass has waited at that lighthouse every afternoon for a year."he muttered, sadness in his voice. "That's probably where she was headed when she ran into you."

Murtagh remained silent as he thought about the story of Anastasia. _She's not an outcast._he thought as he looked at all of the people that walked around him. _She's just misunderstood._ His dark eyes landed on a woman who looked furious when she saw him. She stopped in front of the two men and forcefully kicked dirt and dust up at Murtagh.

The Rider coughed as he tried to get the dust out of his stinging eyes as she walked off. _As am I._he added to himself, disgruntled. He concentrated on his magic and muttered, "Adurna." **(water)** A few water droplets appeared in his hand, and he rubbed the moisture on his face and his eyes to get rid of the dust.

Dera laughed as he watched him. "Don't worry, lad."he said lightly, clasping him on the shoulder. "I don't think too many people will want to do something like that to anger a Rider."

"They'd better not…" Murtagh muttered, stopping the spell. "It was great talking to you, but now I'm afraid that I must be going. I have to get something important."

"The feeling is returned, Rider." Dera replied, shaking Murtagh's hand. "Now, concentrate on doing that errand for the king, and leave thoughts of Anastasia out of your mind. She'll be fine."

Murtagh nodded and walked away from the strange old man, heading toward the armory. But he found that he couldn't take Dera's advice. The mystery of Anastasia remained in his mind.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean the sword is not complete?" Murtagh asked. "King Galbatorix put in a special order for it seven days ago! I need it immediately!"

The heavy-set man running the armory shrugged. "I'm sorry, Rider, but I haven't had the time to complete it."he answered. "You'll have to return next week." 

Murtagh sighed and put his head in his hand. He knew that Galbatorix would punish him for not bringing the sword back with him when he returned…

"This storm turned out to be quite something, didn't it?"the man suddenly muttered, looking out the window.

Murtagh's dark eyes traveled to the window and saw that the wind had gotten stronger and a heavy rain had begun to fall. "Yeah."he said in agreement. "It will be _great _traveling back in this weather."

The man sighed. "I wish you luck on your journey, Rider."he told him. "Or, you could wait out the storm here in Aroughs until it blows over."

"Maybe…" Murtagh mumbled. In truth, he would prefer it that way. He didn't want to be heading back to Uru'baen anytime soon…

Suddenly, a flash of lightning pierced the sky. Murtagh's eyes narrowed when he heard people screaming from outside, and he quickly ran out of the armory. The Rider saw that the people who were on the street were running toward the small hill that the lighthouse stood on. Murtagh followed them, and quickly found Dera in the crowd. "What's going on?" he asked, having to raise his voice so he could be heard over the howling wind and the crashing waves.

Dera turned to look at him. "Anastasia is in that lighthouse."he answered, his voice fearful. "Look at how high the waves are rising."

Murtagh's eyes traveled to the lighthouse, and he saw the sea's waves crash into the building. The force of the wind made the collision even harder, and the Rider could have sworn he heard a small crack. Then, making up his mind, Murtagh began to push through the crowd of people as he headed toward the lighthouse.

"Lad!" Dera shouted after him, worried.

Murtagh didn't listen to his concern. Ignoring the cries of protest from the crowd, he entered the ancient lighthouse. He looked around at the dusty, dim first floor, and since he didn't see any sign of the young girl, he headed for the wooden staircase nearby. "Anastasia!" he shouted, anxiously looking around for her. "Anastasia!"

The Rider looked around the second level which felt even less sturdy than the first, and he sighed with relief when he saw the girl sitting on the window sill, looking with her unseeing eyes out at the raging sea. "Anastasia." Murtagh said gently, extending his hand out toward her. "Come on. We must leave."

Startled, Anastasia turned her head toward him. "What are you doing here, Rider?" she asked. "No one dares come in here except for me! Everyone else is too heavy!"

Dread flooded through the nineteen-year-old, but he tried not to let it show through in his voice. "Come with me now, Anastasia."he answered, his worry increasing when thunder echoed in the gray sky. "This storm is forceful. We must leave."

Anastasia looked away from him, her expression hard. "I'm going to wait for my family like I do every day."she told him defiantly. "No storm is going to stop that."

Murtagh sighed as he lowered his arm. He could tell that this young girl wasn't going to come with him without a fight. What could he tell her? Her parents were probably dead, and the same thing would happen to them unless they left?

Then, the lighthouse creaked as it leaned to the side. Murtagh cried out in surprise as he crashed to the floor, shocked that the wood was holding his weight. The motion, however, did not surprise Anastasia. "Don't worry, Rider."she muttered. "That happens all the ti-!"

Suddenly, another flash of lightning pierced the sky and struck the lighthouse, causing the roof to catch fire and cave in. Murtagh looked up at the last second before heavy boards and pieces of stone landed on top of him, knocking him unconscious. One of the boards near his head was ablaze from the lightning, but was quickly put out by the heavy rain that pelted him.

Anastasia gasped and covered her mouth, her unseeing eyes on Murtagh's limp form in horror. "Rider! Rider!" she screamed, kneeling down by his side as she tried to push some of the rubble off of him. "Wake up! Please!" She was dismayed to see that he didn't respond to her. Between her coughing because of the heavy smoke, Anastasia rested her ear on Murtagh's chest for a moment, relieved to hear that his heart was still beating, though it was getting fainter…

Then, she gasped and raised her head when the lighthouse jerked violently, the force of the lightning strike causing it to weaken. Suddenly, she heard a loud noise as the poles supporting the ancient lighthouse snapped in half. Anastasia clung tightly to Murtagh's body and buried her face into his chest as she screamed… the burning lighthouse falling off the hill and heading into the rough sea.


	2. The Rage of the Sea

**Disclaimer**: Yeah, I'm not Christopher Paolini, so I don't own anyone! Lol!

**A/N**: Yay! You guys like it! Okay, now I guess it's time for my thank-yous. Okay, I would like to thank the academy… Ha, ha! Wrong interest. But, I do love acting to! Okay, anyway, here are the REAL thank-yous!

**alsdssg**: Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Yeah, I love doing cliffhangers, so there will probably be a lot of them! I'm glad you like Anastasia. I tried not to make her a typical OC, or even worse, a Mary Sue. Thanks a bunch! Hope you like this chapter.

**Dragon-Rider-Murtagh**: Thank you! Yeah, isn't she? I'm trying to make her have a cute and innocent side, but also a more powerful side. You know what I mean? I don't mean like physically strong, but yeah. I think you get it! I hope you like this chapter!

**4supernaturalgirl**: Thanks for your review! I hope you like it so far!

**LoNni**: Thank you so much for all of your reviews for everything, LoNni! I really appreciate every one! I'm glad you love my writing so much! Sure! You can be Mrs. Morzansson! I'll continue to be Mrs. Hedlund! Lol! Wow. I have my own cheerleading group now! Awesome!

**Dragon Rider of Alagaesia**: Thanks! Yeah, Murtagh is kind of an outcast, isn't he? It's kinda sad really… I'm glad you like it! Here's the next chapter!

**Lady Shana**: Thank you! It feels great to hear that you love them! It makes me want to keep on writing! Here's the next chapter! I hope it wasn't too long of a wait!

**given-inside**: Oh, wow! I'm stunned that you like it so much! Yeah, I kind of know what you mean. My mom is a grammar-fanatic too. That's probably where I get it from! Lol! I'm glad I put in enough detail. I was kind of afraid that I put too much in, but I guess not. Thanks again, and I hope you like this chapter!

**swim freak 9000**: Mrs. Paolini was just a nickname that was started on here for my story Morzan's Curse. You really think that? Thank you! That's great to hear! I know what you mean about nobody updating. It gets annoying when people don't. I hope I updated this chapter soon enough!

**Kalisona**: What can I say, mellon-nin? You're my first reviewer! Yay!!!! I'm glad you like this one too, and I'll be working on my other ones. Good luck on yours! Thanks for everything!

There, I think that's all for now. Thanks to everyone, and here's the next chapter!

Ch. 2: The Rage of the Sea

Thorn stood on the edge of the forest, covering the horses with one of his wings while he used the other to cover his own head. His large eyes scanned the town of Aroughs, his concern increasingly growing when he saw that many people had gathered in front of the old lighthouse. What was going on? Where were the soldiers? What about Murtagh?

The red dragon's worry edged away a little when he saw the soldiers that they had brought with them were hurriedly coming toward him with all kinds of objects for Galbatorix, but it came back stronger when he saw that his Rider was not among them. _Where is Murtagh?_ Thorn asked, trying to hide his anxiousness as he projected his thoughts to the men.

"We thought that he was here with you already." one of the soldiers, Halden, answered while the rest took shelter under the dragon's wing. "We checked the armory, but the man said that he had left. It was our assumption that he was here, but he still must be in town somewhere…"

Thorn felt as if a sword had pierced his heart. Murtagh was missing? He desperately looked over the entire town, not missing a thing. _Murtagh! _he shouted anxiously. _Murtagh!_

But he got no reply. Very anxious now, Thorn tried to find Murtagh through his mind, but all he saw was pitch-blackness. That only happened when the Rider was unconscious… or worse…

Trying to drive the dark thought from his mind, Thorn closed his eyes and tried even harder to locate his Rider. Still, he saw nothing. Beginning to fell disheartened, the dragon sadly hung his head. But, if Murtagh was dead, shouldn't he be too?

Suddenly, he had the feeling that water that wasn't the pelting rain was pressing forcefully in around him, and he had the feeling that he couldn't breathe…

Thorn's eyes suddenly snapped open when he heard the people from below scream, and he watched in horror as the old lighthouse, which was burning, collapsed and was claimed by the waves. Then, he suddenly knew what his feeling had meant. Murtagh must have been in the lighthouse when it collapsed… Roaring loudly, Thorn took off from the ground and flew toward the rough water through the driving rain, hoping that he could reach his Rider in time.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Anastasia gasped and coughed as her head appeared above the water's surface, clinging tightly to the Rider's arm. She desperately felt around to see if Murtagh's head was also above the water, but she was horrified to feel that it wasn't.

Summoning up her strength, Anastasia pulled up on his arm to try to pull him above the surface. After a few moments, she finally felt his head rest limply on her shoulder, but his added weight made her sink back beneath the water. She barely had enough air as she went under again, but she forced herself to swim upward. She gasped as she raised her head out of the water, the harsh wind stinging her unseeing eyes. Relieved to feel that Murtagh was right with her, Anastasia tried to swim a little in the direction that she hoped land was.

Tears fell from her eyes as she began to cry, mixing with the rain and seawater. Anastasia had never been more terrified in her life. She had always had a fear of drowning, and now she knew that she was in one of the worst situations that she could ever be in. Since she was blind and Murtagh was unconscious, if not worse, she didn't know how they could get out of the sea alive. How could she save them if she didn't even know where the shore was?

Suddenly, Anastasia gasped when she felt a piece of wood that must have been from the lighthouse forcefully float into her back. She quickly grabbed onto it with her free hand and turned around as fast as she could to feel how big it was. She was disheartened to feel that it was big enough for only one person, either her or Murtagh…

Making up her mind, Anastasia summoned up her strength again and tried to lift Murtagh onto the wood, making sure that at least his upper body was lying on it. Then, she rested her arms and head on the large board, beginning to cry freely as they continued to be pushed along on the waves. She was so scared, not to mention exhausted. Next time she went underwater, she might not have the strength to resurface.

Suddenly, a large wave came and crashed down on them. Anastasia screamed as she was forcefully pulled away from both the board and Murtagh, being pushed underwater. She felt anxiously around for the Rider, but she didn't feel anything but the water pressing in around her. The young girl began to feel lightheaded, and she lost her strength to resist the water's pressure…

Xxxxxxxxxx

Dera watched the scene in horror, his bony fingers turning white as they tightened around his wooden cane. He turned to the crowd of people that were still gathered behind him. "We need to help them!" he shouted anxiously, his voice loud over the howling wind. "They'll drown if we don't act now!"

The people turned and spoke with each other in hushed tones. Then, a man broke through the crowd and stood in front. "Why should we help _them_?" he asked furiously, his dark eyes blazing as people muttered their agreement behind him. "The girl is an outcast in this town. She means nothing to us! And the boy is a Rider working for the Empire! What has Galbatorix ever done for us other than cause us misery and grief? All I know is that I'm not risking _my_ life for people like them. Let the rage of the sea claim them!" The townspeople threw in cheers of agreement at this statement.

Dera looked back at the man in disbelief, not being able to believe that someone could be so cold and heartless. He knew that he would do something himself if he had to…

Suddenly, Anastasia's scream reached his ears. Dera turned back to the sea and saw that a large wave had crashed down on the girl and Murtagh, causing them to go under the water again. But his heart nearly stopped when he saw that they didn't surface again.

Then, a bright flash of lightning split the sky, and on the crash of thunder came a loud roar. Dera looked up at the dark sky and watched in awe as the large, red form of a dragon sped through the pelting rain and dove toward the thrashing waves. It stuck its front legs into the wild water for a moment before flying up toward the cliff, and the old man saw that he was holding Murtagh and Anastasia delicately in its dagger-like claws. The young girl was coughing as air rushed back into her lungs, but the Rider was unmoving.

The people behind him screamed and ran farther down the hill as the dragon landed behind Dera and set the two people down gently on the drenched grass. Dera moved closer, seeing that the dragon almost looked back through the heavy rain.

Thorn looked down on his unmoving Rider with worry, remembering the feeling that he had had earlier. _How is he? _he asked, projecting his thoughts to the young girl.

Anastasia quickly moved over to Murtagh's side and laid her head on his chest for a moment. Then, she anxiously looked up at the dragon. "He's not breathing!" she shouted up at him.

Dera gasped as Thorn growled softly with worry and sadness. He lowered his neck and nudged Murtagh gently with his snout, but the Rider's head merely lolled limply to the side. Tears formed in Anastasia's eyes as she placed her small hand lightly on Murtagh's cold cheek. She couldn't believe that she hadn't been able to save him after he tried to warn her about the dangerous storm.

Suddenly, Thorn let out another short growl. _Wait…_ he muttered, raising his tail. _There may yet be something that I can do._

The dragon moved his tail down and placed it gently on the Rider's chest. _I'm sorry about this, Murtagh._ Thorn thought to himself. _You'll thank me for this later. _Then, he pushed down heavily with his tail.

The sudden pressure caused Murtagh to forcefully cough out the water that had been resting in his lungs. He began to gasp for air, his breathing heavy as his dark eyes fluttered open for a moment before he lost consciousness again.

Thorn sighed with relief and closed his eyes, relieved that Murtagh was actually breathing now. Anastasia ran her thin fingers through the Rider's dark hair, unable to believe that he was alive. Then, she turned her head up toward Thorn. "He still needs medical attention." she told him.

The red dragon met her gaze steadily, then looked to the right as Dera stopped by them. "Come, lass." he muttered, gently grabbing one of Murtagh's arms and putting it around his neck. "I know a lot about the art of healing. We can bring him to my home."

Anastasia quickly got to her feet and put the Rider's other arm around her shoulders to help Dera support him. The two walked down the hill, the crowd of people that still remained parting to make a path as they headed toward town. Thorn gave an angry look to the crowd then took off, following them from the air.

**A/N**: Thank you again for your many reviews! I hope you liked this chapter as well. I can't tell you how hard it was to write the near-drowning scene with the only one conscious being blind. It really restricted what I could do, so I hope that I did at least an okay job on it! Oh! I'm also going to be writing a Four Brothers story, so if anyone has seen the movie, drop me a line if you want to know more. It's called A Secret to Kill For. Thanks! I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Anastasia's Reason

**Disclaimer**: The only two characters that are mine are Dera and Anastasia. The rest belong to Christopher Paolini.

**A/N**: Sorry for the wait, guys. I've been busy lately. But I'm on spring break now, so I'll be able to update! Now, for the thank-you's….

**LoNnI**: Mrs. Morzansson! (smiles) Thanks for everything! And thanks for hanging in there!

**Lady Shana**: Thanks a bunch! I was really concerned about that part… You're interested in my Four Brothers story? Well, I have a few on now. You can go check them out if you want! Thanks!

**alsdssg**: Thanks! I love suspense… Murtagh _should _be all right… Lol! Thanks!

**swim freak 9000**: Thank you so much! That means a lot! Hope you like this chapter!

**G.A. Clive**: Yay! A new reviewer! I hope this doesn't completely scare you away… Lol! Anyway, thank you so much! I hope you like this one too!

**Kalisona**: Thank you so much, mellon-nin! You're awesome! Good luck with your story! I will keep reviewing!

**Kat Kat B.**: Another new reviewer! Thank you so much! I'm having fun with this story. I hope you like it! I just love Anastasia. Lol!

Okay, now on to chapter three!

Ch. 3: Anastasia's Reason

Murtagh groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, immediately closing them because of the glare from the light above him. Then, after a moment, he tried opening them again. As soon as his eyes adjusted to the lighting, he saw that he was in a small bedroom, the only things occupying it a wardrobe, a small desk, a bed, and a chair. The chair was right next to his bed and was being occupied by a sleeping Anastasia, a blanket draped over her thin shoulders. The Rider began to sit up, but he gasped and closed his eyes in pain when he felt a sharp pain in his head.

"You may want to stay laying down, Rider." a voice said. "Storms can be very unforgiving."

Murtagh looked up and watched as Dera slowly entered the room, coming to a stop at his bedside. "What happened?" he asked, having to force his voice out since it wasn't wouldn't come easily.

Dera's face turned grave as he sat down on the bed. "Well, you have a pretty serious head injury from when the rubble collapsed on you." he answered. "But that will heal nicely in a few days… that is, if you stay in bed and rest like I tell you to."

The Rider tried to turn himself a little bit so that he could face the elderly man better, but he winced when his side protested to his movements.

"Ah, yes." Dera muttered, watching as Murtagh carefully moved back to his original position. "You also have a slightly cracked rib. If you move too much or in a wrong way, it could snap and pierce your lung. You don't want that. If you stay in bed and rest, that won't be a problem."

Murtagh sighed to himself. He didn't have the time to stay in bed and just wait for his injuries to heal since he had to return to Uru'baen. He didn't want to, but he knew that his injuries would be even worse if he returned to Galbatorix late and without the sword that he had ordered… Maybe he _would_ wait and let time heal his wounds. It wasn't sounding like such a bad idea at that moment…

"You should consider yourself lucky, Rider." Dera said. "If it hadn't been for the combined efforts of Anastasia and your dragon, you would have drowned."

Murtagh didn't know what to say, but his dark eyes moved to the sleeping girl. "How is she?" he wondered quietly so that he wouldn't wake her.

"She's fine." Dera told him with a smile. A bit shaken up perhaps, but physically, she's fine. It's been a day since your accident, and she hasn't left your side since."

A day?! Murtagh couldn't believe that he had been unconscious that long. His gaze was confused as he continued to look at Anastasia. She'd sat there in the same spot all of that time?

Dera laughed. "Well, since you're awake in time for dinner, Rider, I'll make some soup to warm you both up. I'm sure the lass will wake when she smells it cooking."

Murtagh sighed and closed his eyes as Dera left the room. His head was pounding, and blocking out the light helped a little…

_I told you. I _told_ you that something would happen, but you didn't believe me!_

The Rider slowly opened his eyes again when he heard his dragon's voice echoing in his mind. _I'm all right, Thorn._ Murtagh told him. _Thank you for your worry anyway…_

_No, you're _not_ all right._ Thorn replied. _I here when the old man checked you over for injuries when he first brought you here. Some are pretty serious! If I had gone with you, this wouldn't have happened. I could have lost you…_

_I can heal myself with magic, Thorn, or have you forgotten that?_ Murtagh laughed. _I think I'll be fine._ He looked out the window that was on the wall next to him, seeing his dragon's large outline against the storm clouds above. _The weather's still pretty bad. Let's hope that it's better tomorrow so that we can leave in the morning._

_There is _no_ way that that is going to happen, Murtagh! _Thorn said forcefully. _You are not fit for travel. Even if you did heal yourself, you would still be weak from your ordeal. We're not leaving until I'm convinced that you can't get hurt again._

Thorn was normally protective of him, but never _this_ protective. This was overdoing it. _Thorn, we _have_ to leave!_ Murtagh persisted. _You know what Galbatorix will do to us if we're late._

He could hear the dragon's growl from outside. _You almost died, Murtagh._ Thorn replied. _I think Galbatorix will understand._

Murtagh raised his eyebrow, knowing that the red dragon could see him. _Are we talking about the same person? _he asked.

Suddenly, his attention was diverted when he heard a noise from the chair next to him. He turned his head away from the window, but he must have done it a little too quickly because another sharp pain shot through his head.

_See?_ Thorn muttered.

Murtagh ignored him and opened his eyes, seeing that Anastasia was awake and staring at him with her unseeing eyes. She had a look on her face that showed the fear she had that if she touched him, he would break into thousands of pieces.

"Are you all right, Rider?" she finally ventured to ask.

"I'm alive." Murtagh answered her with a smile. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Anastasia instantly calmed down as she let out the breath that she had been holding. "That's good…" she muttered.

Murtagh sighed, a pained look in his eyes. "Anastasia, I have to ask you something." he said. "Why did you try to save me? I'm a Rider who works for the Empire, the man who does nothing for your town but gives it trouble. Why didn't you let me die like everyone else her probably would have?"

Anastasia didn't say anything for a moment. Then, she leaned in closer to him. "It's because you have a good heart." she whispered before moving away again.

Murtagh was silent. He didn't know what to say to her. No one had ever told him that before…

Then, a wave of tiredness passed over him, and he closed his eyes. Though she couldn't see him, Anastasia looked at him sadly as he slipped back into sleep. "I know that you really don't want to work for the Empire, Murtagh." she muttered quietly to herself so that she wouldn't wake him. She sighed. It seemed that the only time the Rider was peaceful was when he was in his dreams, in the world where no one could hurt him. His energy felt like an innocent child without any cares while he slept, nothing like the hated Rider he was forced to be…

Anastasia jumped a little when the door to the room opened and Dera entered, holding two steaming bowls. He stopped when he saw that Murtagh had fallen asleep.

"I'll leave this here for him." Dera muttered, giving one bowl to Anastasia while he set a tray and the other bowl down on the desk. "Come on, lass. Let's give him some peace."

Anastasia nodded and got to her feet, allowing Dera to guide her to the door. But she case one last, unseeing glance back at Murtagh before she closed the door behind her.

**A/N**: Hey! Sorry if it's kind of short, but I hoped you liked it anyway! Happy Easter everyone, even though it's a day after. I'll get the next chapter on soon, hopefully… Lol!


	4. Complications

**Disclaimer**: Do I need one? Seriously! I'm not Paolini!

**A/N**: Okay, here's the next chapter! I'm sorry, guys! Has fanfiction not been working for any of you? It wouldn't let me update for like four days. I had this chapter done and typed, but it wouldn't let me submit it!!!! Anyway, now onto the "thank you's"! 

**alsdssg**: Wasn't it? I thought it would be the perfect thing for her to say. Anyway, I'm glad you like this! Here's the next chapter!

**Emberseve**: Thank you so much! Lol! You know it! Don't worry. Dera's story will be revealed in the next chapter, not this one. I love spring break. Now I can update! Enjoy!

**Dragon Rider of Alagaesia**: Oh, really? I never really thought about it that way, but I guess it does! Lol! I'm glad you think that this is sweet. I'm trying my best! Yes, long live Murty!

**G.A. Clive**: Lol! Well, you never know who I can scare away with my crazy "thank-you's"! I'm glad you really like it, and I'm glad you'll be staying on-board! Oh, and I don't think he'll kill Murtagh. But, you can go at him with a pain-ball gun if you want! He's not my character anyway! Lol!

**Kalisona**: Thank you, mellon-nin! I know. I'm going to try to work on it. Good luck with yours! 

**little-chibi-girl**: Thank you! That's great to here! I hope you like this chapter!

**swim freak 9000**: Don't worry. I know what you mean. I thought about that myself. So, there will be more of that in up-coming chapters. Thank you for bringing that to my attention, though! Here's the next chapter.

**LoNnI**: So, you're my first reviewer this time! Lol! Thanks so much, Mrs. Morzansson! Don't worry. Mrs. Hedlund doesn't mind. You're not being pesky or anything! Thank you again for everything! You rock! 

All right. And now, chapter four.

Ch. 4: Complications

The next few days passed by slowly for Murtagh. He wasn't allowed to do much except for lay in bed, eat, sleep, and talk to the people that were taking care of him. Though it was uneventful most of the time, the Rider found himself feeling grateful that he didn't have to return to Uru'baen yet. Any excuse to stay away from Galbatorix worked for him.

That night, Murtagh waited patiently while Dera checked him over again. "Your rib seems to be all the way healed." the man muttered, pressing gently down on the Rider's side before moving up to his head. "Now, let's check your other injury."

_Could these injuries hurt him again?_ Thorn projected his worries to the elderly man from outside.

"Well, of course." Dera told him bluntly. "There are always risks with injuries that aren't completely healed like this. I'm sorry if you were looking for a sweeter answer, but that's the way it is…"

_Thorn, stop worrying._ Murtagh told him, sensing his dragon's immediate concern. _I'll be all right.  
_  
Dera sighed as he straightened up in his chair. "Well, Rider, I think you're well enough to travel tomorrow if you need to." he said. "As long as it's not that far of a distance, that is. But otherwise, you can leave if you have to."

"I would love to stay longer, but I think it would be best if I head for Uru'baen." Murtagh replied. "I'm really well enough to leave?"

"If you must." Dera told him with a slight nod.

Murtagh smiled. "Thank you for everything, Dera." he said. "I really appreciate all of your help."

"It was my pleasure, Rider." Dera replied with a small smile of his own. "Have a good night's sleep."

Murtagh watched the man slowly leave the room, then turned his attention to the window to look at the red dragon. _See?_ he asked. _I told you that I would be all right._

He heard a low growl from outside. _Only if you had to travel. Thorn said. Remember what Dera said…  
_  
_I know, I know._ Murtagh interrupted, lying back against his pillows. _It would be best if we left tomorrow, though…  
_  
Thorn moved closer to the house and put one of his large eyes up to the windows, seeing that his Rider had already dozed off. He sighed and used some of his magic to turn the light off. _Good night, Murtagh._

Xxxxxxxxxx

Galbatorix was pacing his throne room impatiently. The soldiers should have returned from Aroughs already. Where were they?

Then, his thoughts traveled to Murtagh. He had entrusted the boy with a simple errand. If he couldn't complete a small task in the time allowed, then what could he do? _What is_ _taking them so long?_ the king thought angrily.

Then, he whirled around when there was a knock on his door. He muttered something in the Ancient Language and the door to the throne room opened. Halden, the captain of the army that he had sent to Aroughs, hesitantly entered the room. "We have returned, my lord." he said, bowing respectfully.

"Oh, have you now?" Galbatorix muttered, walking over to him. "Then tell me… where is Murtagh?"

Halden inwardly cringed at the question. "Well, my lord," he explained, "there was a terrible storm while we were in Aroughs, and I'm afraid that we haven't seen him since."

Galbatorix nodded. "All right. Thank you, Halden." he replied. "At least you are being honest. You may leave."

Halden bowed and quickly left the room, relieved and surprised that he hadn't been punished for losing Murtagh. Galbatorix turned away from the door and walked over to one of the large windows, looking out at the dark horizon. _So, you think you can avoid_ _me, do you, Murtagh?_ he thought with amusement, closing his eyes as he tried to find the _Rider. Well, we'll see how long that lasts…_

Soon, a picture formed in his mind. He saw Murtagh sleeping peacefully in a dark room in a home that he assumed was in Aroughs. The king opened his eyes, grinning. "I promise you now, Murtagh." Galbatorix muttered to himself. "You will regret following my command."

Xxxxxxxxxx 

"Thank you very much for everything, Dera." Murtagh said with a smile. "You too, Anastasia. It was a pleasure to meet both of you."

"The feeling is returned, Rider." Dera told him. Anastasia stood next to him, not saying anything. She didn't want Murtagh to leave…

That morning was beautiful. The sun was shining brightly in the cloudless blue sky above. If he didn't know any better, Murtagh wouldn't even have guessed that a terrible storm had recently ravaged the town. "I hope I see you both again." the Rider replied, turning toward the red dragon. _Are you ready, Thorn?_

The dragon only growled in reply.

Murtagh laughed as he prepared to climb onto his back. He could sense his dragon's frustration. _Everything will be fine, Thorn._ he assured him.

_Whatever you say, Murtagh._ Thorn muttered.

Suddenly, Murtagh gasped when he felt extremely dizzy. He stumbled back away from Thorn, his hand at his head. He could feel someone forcefully probing at his mind…

Thorn growled with worry as he looked back at his Rider. _Murtagh!_ he said anxiously.

"Rider!" Dera shouted, moving as fast as he could toward him. Anastasia remained behind, sensing with horror everything that was happening.

Murtagh tightly closed his eyes, a burning pain growing in his head. He knew Galbatorix's wrath whenever he felt it… "Thorn…" he gasped, feeling his unconsciousness beginning to leave him. "It's… Galba… torix…."

The last thing he heard before he slipped into unconsciousness was Thorn's loud roar.

**A/N**: Sorry if it's kinda short, but I hoped you liked it anyway. Thanks, guys!


End file.
